


Fingerless Gloves

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Captain America, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is working late in the wardrobe department on set when she gets a surprise guest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerless Gloves

Samantha was bored out of her mind. She thought that working on a movie set would be exciting and glamorous. Instead, it was routine and monotonous. 

The day's filming was over, much to her delight. Being the low person on the totem pole in the wardrobe department, it was her duty to ensure all costumes were put back in their proper places.

She had almost completed her task when she noticed one item had not been returned. It wasn't just any item. The Captain America outfit that the star of the movie wore was missing! Panic set in and she scrambled about looking for any sign of it in the cramped mountain of clothing.

"Omigod, I'm gonna get fired," she said to herself in despair.

"Why? What's wrong?" said a voice out of nowhere.

Samantha yelped in shock and whipped around to face Captain America in the flesh, Mr. Chris Evans in full gear. The clipboard and pencil she was holding fell to the ground along with her jaw. All she could utter was, "Wuh?"

He smirked and repeated, "What's wrong? Why are you gonna get fired?"

She thankfully found her voice. "I thought I'd misplaced that costume of yours, but there it is!" She observed how form fitted and flattering the outfit looked on him. "It's right where it outta be," she added in a half whisper.

He laughed heartily and the sight and sound of it made her knees buckle. "Yeah, well, at this rate I'll be leaving in it. Some prankster stole my clothes! I can't find them anywhere."

She chortled and silently wished she'd thought of it first. This man was quite a hunk of beefcake!

"You wouldn't happen to have anything more casual laying around here that I could wear?" he asked. "Oh, and while I'm here," he added and moved toward her, holding out his hand, "this one glove is starting to tear right here." He pointed to an area on his right hand.

Having something tangible to focus on emboldened Sam and she took his hand and examined the glove closely. The fabric only covered his fingers up to the knuckles. There was a small section on the index finger that was torn slightly. "I'm not sure if we can mend this or not," she said. Looking up, she met his gaze and found him staring at her with an unreadable expression. "What?" she asked.

Without a word, he slowly placed his leather clad hand aside her face and brushed his thumb across her lips. His face went from unreadable to lust filled and focused. With an ornery grin, he inserted his index finger into her mouth and massaged her tongue.

His brazen act caught her off guard. Before she knew what was happening, he had her back against the wall with his sturdy body pressed against her. Those damned gloved hands were working their way up her bare thighs under her skirt. She attempted to speak but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. She nodded in invitation.

He looked into her eyes intently as his left hand caressed her back side while his right hand found its way underneath her panties. She gasped as he slid a finger deep inside her. She didn't quite understand what the fuck was happening and honestly didn't care at that point. She closed her eyes and savored the sensations he was creating.

He hooked his long, thick finger to find the most sensitive of areas. She cried out as it hit the mark. He placed his thumb on her clit and began working her roughly and with expert precision.

She grasped his flexing biceps and sunk her fingernails into them. She felt his lips on her neck and tilted her head back to give him access. He licked and sucked the tender flesh there, all the while working his hand at her center. She could feel his finger deep within, his thumb stimulating her clit, the leather of the glove rubbing against her skin. Such wonderful sensations.

The fire building within her burst forth suddenly. She squealed as waves of pleasure consumed her. He supported her weight as her legs gave out. He kissed her neck and felt the vibrations of her moans in his lips. She rode out her orgasm and opened her eyes to see him staring at her intently.

"You should see your face when you come. You look so hot," he said, "I think I wanna see it again."

He led her to the corner of the room where a full length mirror stood. When she looked at the reflection staring back at her the full gravity of the situation hit her. Captain America was working her over! His gloved hand was making its way up her thigh again. Their eyes met in the mirror and he gave her a devilish smile. "Keep looking," he instructed as his hand reached her pussy. He slid his fingers across the dripping wet folds and up across her clit. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I said, keep watching," he said sternly, "I want you to see yourself being pleasured. You're beautiful." He slid two fingers inside her this time. She tried her best to keep her eyes open and look at her reflection. She was on her toes, her skirt pushed up to her waist, one uniformed arm around her hips, the other between her legs. He had a look of concentration on his face. His image was majestic.

He began moving his fingers like he had before, his thumb working her clit, moving in a circular motion. Her legs trembled and she emitted muffled pleas to him. "Oh, God, that's it!" she gasped, "Please, please..."

He increased his speed. "Look at yourself," he reminded. She managed a peek into the mirror. Her face was flushed and her mouth was a big 'O' as she continued to moan. He looked so incredibly sexy, a look of passion and self satisfaction on his stunning face. His bright blue eyes blazed as he mercilessly fingered her quivering pussy.

Her moans morphed into shouts. "Are you getting close?" he asked.

"Omigod, omigod, yesss!" she responded.

He placed his lips against her ear and growled, "Come for me, say my name."

"Oh, Chris, Chris, I'm gonna come!" she screamed as her orgasm took over.

He felt her wetness increase and the powerful muscles inside her squeeze and pulse around his fingers. Her entire body shook. He held her up and reminded her, "Look at yourself, baby! Watch yourself come."

She glanced in the mirror and saw her face twisted in an expression of ecstasy, mouth open wide, eyes hooded. "Oh, Chris,I'm coming!!" she shouted. She threw her head back and let herself go completely. His partially gloved hand moved at a fevered pace, drawing out her orgasm to incredible lengths.

She clung to his dark blue clad body as hers went limp. Gasping for breath, she looked at the image of her spent self being held up by this solid wall of muscle. He smiled and turned her around so she was facing the mirror. She felt his body press into her back, his telling bulge rubbing against her ass.

He gave her no reprieve. He reached around, left hand lifting her skirt, right hand sliding back between her thighs. Using his fingers with supreme skill, he massaged her swollen clit. She squirmed and resisted."No, no, no, I can't take anymore!!" she argued.

"Aw, c'mon baby, you've got one more for me," he coaxed, "I know you do. Just relax." He kissed her neck gently, grazing his lips across the hollow there.

She relented and nodded her head again, not trusting her voice. She laid her head back on his shoulder and tried to give in to the experience.

The rough material of the glove against her skin combined with what he was doing with his fingers sent her well on her way. She wiggled and writhed against his hand, eliciting a low growl from him. She reached down and grasped his thighs for leverage as she didn't trust her own.

"See how hot this looks?" he asked. She lifted her head to the image of her slightly spread legs, his hand working its magic, his eyes looking over her shoulder to meet hers. Her eyes moved lower just in time to see him slide his fingers inside her. The sight and sensation combined turned her on beyond words. She moaned and started grinding her body on his thick, rough, leather clad hand.

"That's it," he whispered in her ear. She felt his breath as his lips grazed her lobe. He continued to play her like a virtuoso, his fingers gliding in and out of her, her hips moving in perfect time, her clit brushing against that fucking fingerless glove. She arched her back and flung her head onto his shoulder.

"Say my name, babe," he demanded.

"C-C-Chris," she managed as her third orgasm hit her like a freight train. She screamed and her body bucked wildly. She'd have been on the floor if not for his strong arm holding her to him.

"Again!" he said forcefully.

"Chris! Oh God! Chris! Don't stop! Please!" she babbled loudly as her orgasm reverberated through her over and over again. She'd never felt anything quite like it before.

Sam whimpered as her climax subsided and went limp in his arms once more. She gazed into the mirror just in time to see him withdraw his fingers and bring them to his thick, luscious lips. He hummed as he sucked her essence from his fingertips. "You taste divine," he said, placing his fingers to her lips, "Don't you agree?"

She sucked his fingers into her mouth greedily and ran her tongue over them.

Sam slowly returned to the real world and found her legs. He released her and kissed her neck. "About the torn glove, I think it's best to just get a replacement," he said, removing it and grasping it hard in his hand. "I'm keeping this as a momento," he smiled. "I'll let you get back to work. Gotta go hunt for some clothes."

With that, he walked out and left Sam standing in stunned silence for at least five minutes asking herself what just happened, if it really happened at all. She looked to the floor and, at her feet, lay the left fingerless glove. She bent down, picked it up, and quickly scrambled to stash it in her purse.

"Yeah," she smiled and said to herself, "that just happened. Damn, I love those gloves!"


End file.
